You Can't Haunt the Willing (unsolved)
by AFKRPP
Summary: I do not own this work. I have merely taken it from a blog I have found and edited it down. I left everything as is, errors and all. Please let me know if you know anything. Thank you.


**Epilogue:**

It was a dark and stormy night. While I lie sleeping, lightning flashes; I see it, thunder erupts; I hear it, the dream is coming; I will it

 _Disclaimer:_

 _What you are about to read is not a work of fiction. This is a condensed telling of an online journal. The author, known only by their online handle "RedsPikaPi", kept a record of the events in their life for around three months. The entries came to a crashing halt on the 93rd night. No one has heard or seen RPP since._

 _Useless information not pertaining to the disappearance has been removed._

 **Night 1:**

My friends are stupid. They all have the hots for gym leaders, like Misty or Brock, but I don't really find them attractive. I get teased a lot about it but it doesn't bother me much. However, I won't actually tell my friends who I think is the sexiest, I do let on that I've got my own crush in the games but leave it a mystery as to who, I don't dare tell them the truth. That's why I've started this blog, because I know someone out there will understand me. My true love, is that of pokemon themselves. I know that they are animals but they need us as much as we need them! They know which trainers will love them, in whatever way possible. I know they're just bits of data but I've found a way to be with them, if only in a dream.

After having multiple dreams about snuggling with a growlithe, I SWORE I could actually feel it's fur in my hands. I began reading about something called "lucid dreaming" and how you can control your fantasies. It seems a little farfetched, but it's worth a shot!

Night Pokepalls!~

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 2:**

Well nothing happened last night. I managed to have the same dream but it didn't feel like much of anything. I've read that it's easier to slip into lucidity if you have a trigger of some sort. I guess I'll try something tonight, wish me luck!

xoxo

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 3** :

Ok. So I realize now using an alarm as a trigger is a stupid idea. I got really shitty sleep last night and am exhausted! I'm too tired to write anymore and am gonna turn in early. It's raining outside and I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard.

Night

-RPP

 **Night 6:**

! Omg omg. So I don't know if it's too early to tell or not, but I think I had my first taste of a lucid dream! It's been storming here for 3 days and everynight since it started thunderstorming I've had minor control of my dreams. I was able to see everything in color and even change the channel on my TV while cuddling with Stox (that's my growlithes names). I think it has something to do with the lightning. Almost like I have a guardian Pikachu watching over me, haha, sorry, I'm just so excited. Anyway, the weather says that tomorrow the storm is supposed to clear up. I don't know what I'll do after that.

 **Night 7:**

Caution, NSFW stuff comin up here. Last night during my dream, Stox kept trying to lick my crotch and put his butthole on my face. I swear when I woke up this morning I could still smell the sweaty stench of his growlithey anus. I finally got him under control though, weirdo. If I manage to go under tonight, I'll dream up a vulpix for him to play with or something.

Oh, btw. Weatherman was right, for once, it stopped storming, sadface =.

 **Night 10:**

Quick update. Ever since the storm I can't dream. Well, I still dream but don't have control. All I see is growlithe looking at me, licking his lips and squinting. I have an idea tonight to try to slip under, wish me luck!

-RedsPikaPi

PS. I've noticed that I'm getting a lot more followers and that's really cool. Thanks!

 **Night 11:**

It worked! I played thunder sounds on my tablet while I slept and managed to gain control. I managed to dream up that vulpix for Stox to play with. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen! I gotta think of a name for the vulpix. If you guys have any suggestions, throw em out and I'll try to catch em all (see what I did there? XD)

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 13** :

The winning Vulpix name is, Mulpix. I know that's really weird but it was the majority vote haha. Anyway, just wanted to let you all know. Nightnight.

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 17:**

Umm. I'm just gonna say it. Stox and Mul had sex. O_o Yep. It was weird as hell but even though I was in control of the dream, they just had at it. I would have left the room but, where the hell was I gonna go in a dream . Honestly, it was kinda funny to watch them go at it haha. Think I'm gonna look at some hentai tonight.

HappyFapping!

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 19** :

All my dreams are now is Mulpix and Stox having sex. I can't take my eyes off them. Even though they're animals they looks like they're enjoying it so much. Why else would they do it in a dream? I can see the puffs of air coming from their mouths as they grind into each other. I'm honestly not even sure what gender Mulpix is. I know Stox is a boy from the other night when he put his butthole in my face. I didn't mention it because it was too weird but he had a HUGE boner too. Way too big for a little dog sized animal. I didn't want to talk about it because it seemed weird but now that all I dream about is these two making love… I guess I can call it that? … it seems normal. I woke up with wet underwear this morning…

 **Night 23** :

Night after night I can't pull my eyes away from the ecstasy these two share. The passion in their voices, the lust in their eyes. I can even hear the sexual nature of their names as they speak, "Pi pi, Vulpi~" while Stox grunts and climaxes onto Mulp's face. Everytime Stox cums, Vulpix looks directly into my eyes, as if seeing beyong my soul and licks all the semen off. I've noticed that every night I wake up drenched in my own liquids. Each dream is becomming more vivid.

_RedsPikaPi

 **Night 28:**

It's been 5 days since I've updated. I've been to ashamed of myself. Maybe my friends were right, I am a freak. I think I might be done updating and trying to do this lucid dreaming thing.

-RPP

 **Night 31** :

It seems as though I have a ton of new followers begging me to continue. They're right! FUCK my friends' opinions. The web understands me and I'm going to continue! Plus, it's not like I sucked a dick in real life? Everyone has sex dreams now and again, mine just happened to be with a pokemon.

Yours4evar!

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 33:**

I can't wait to get home tonight. All day I kept thinking of growlithe's throbbing schlong. God even just talking about it is making my body tremble. I… I want that cock. I want it in me, I crave it, I **need** it.

 **Night 35** :

I took sleeping pills. I want to lose myself in the ecstasy. I can't think anymore. All day my brain is riddled with pokemon and the lewd, depraved actions I will take with Stox and Mulpix. I can't right anymore, I have to go to sleep. I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow night.

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 36** :

jhiaa jiijujijnithjjijlerjiija...48j 8349393939393

 **Night 45** :

I know. I know, I know, I know. I won't take the pills anymore guys, I promise! I was only in the hospital for 2 days. I just took too many. Honestly I don't remember going to sleep that night. Literally. It was like I was sitting in my bed looking up at a bubble that was my dream but the dream and the bubble felt the same. It was a stupid idea, I don't even remember updating that night. Must have done it right when the pills kicked in. The only thing I kind of remember, is a voice saying laughing at me slowly. I kept hearing, "hhhhaaaaa haaaaaaa haaaaa" over and over again. IDK, I'm past it now. I just need to stick with my previous plan. Sorry I got everyone worried for nothing.

-RPP

 **Night 46:**

It came naturally to me tonight, as if I always belonged in that world. I was downt he pokehole, in more ways than one, and knew I couldn't come back. There was no foreplay or coercing, just what we all wanted. Rules do not apply here. Judgement is of no man's coin. Just a vulpix, a growlithe, myself, and all kinds of sexual conquest. I dove in immediately, throwing Stox onto his back and sucking on his furry balls. "Grrrow...Grow!" I heard him moaning in ecstasy. Soon Mulps joined in and we passed his tessticles back and forth like little kids sharing a jawbreaker. Our tongues would occasionally flick each other and catch us off guard, but wouldn't slow our pace. Eventually I slid my finger into Vulpix as a paw came towards me. We pleasured each other while slurping on growlithe's cock until he began squirming in anticipation of climax. I grabbed Vulpix by the head and shoved it down onto Stox's pulsing johnson while he unloaded a wad of sticky cum into Mulpix's throat. There must have been too much to hold as I saw the jizz run down his shaft and form a transparent hat around his anus. I licked it clean; rolling the cum, sweat, and saliva from Mulpix in my mouth to form a perfect marriage of taste and depravity; no, it wasn't quite perfect without some growlithe spit. While the spunk was still warm and viscous like room temperature maple syrup, I let it pour into growlithe's open maw. "Vulllp...Liiiith...Mmmmm," our noises made a chord of symphonic corruption. Then the three of us used our tongues like fine fencemen, dueling for the honor of the queen before cuddling and falling asleep in our soak-filled glee.

Guys I don't know if it was the aftermath of the pills or the effects of going cold turkey here, but this was IN-CREDIBLE. It was down right bellawesome =P.

Can't wait to see what is in store!

-RedsPikaPi 3

 **Night 50:**

I just logged in to say thanks to all the current popularity! I didn't realize that just being who I was would get me so much. I'm glad I don't hide my pleasure anymore.

 **Night 55:**

Why stop at two? I have the power now. This is what it means to be a pokemon master. I had only let my mind tickle the caterpie furr of lucid dreaming. Just as a pokemon, I was evolving. MY world is evolving. Tonight will be legendary.

-RedsPikaPi

 **Night 56:**

All the starters where there, and baby, I didn't have to pick one. Professor Oak can lick my ass, because squirtle sure knew how. Squirtle slid his amphibious tongue deep inside me. I screamed out, "Squirtle, use bubblebeam!" and he filled me to the brim, water trickling out of my ass. Before the gushing of buttwater, bulbasaur plugged my rear up with leech seed while charmander unloaded his own seed on my face. At this point, a wild pikachu appeared and things got electrifying. Using bulbasaur as a dampener, pikachu let out a wild roar, "Piiiiiiiikaaaaa," the hair on my asscheeks stood on end as I began to understand what came next. "CHUUUUU!" was the last thing I heard before my body jolted and spasmed while pikachu's juice ran through my body. It might not have been very effective on bulbasaur, but it was super effective on me. As I began fainting from too hard of an orgasm, the light of the dream slowly fading to black, I faintly heard that sound from before, "Hhhaaaa…Hhaaan".

 **Night 61:**

My body has leveled up. I am able to withstand more of the pokemon while applied to my carnal desires. Pikachu is like a personal vibrator I can strap to myself as an added bonus. I could hold squirtle's bubblebeam within me throughout the passion without the use of bulbasaur. Thanks to all the electric buffering from pikachu, bulbasaur had evolved into ivysaur. Squirtle into wartortle thanks to the enemabeams. The only starter who remained their first evolution was charmander. I think if he tries to evolve I'll leave him this way because I just love charmanders!

-Charmanderlover AKA RedsPikaPi XDXD

 **Night 65:**

I… I can't tonight. Sorry guys.

 **Night 66:**

Sorry about last night. I just… had a tramotizing experience the night before. We were doing our normal type pokeporn when charmander started to evolve. I had been keeping him charmander for a few days at that point and this must have been the last straw. Charmander had seen his friends evolving, in fact that same night, wartortle became blastoise so he could hydro pump my ass, the little fire pokemon pushed bulbasaur aside and began plowing into me. "Charmander no! You can't handle a blastoise hydropump of that calibur!" I shouted but he was blind with fury and horny. I wasn't used to the heat of his embers and his burning dick scorched the insides of my thighs. I lost control of my anal muscles and poored the water out on charmander! Do you guys recall what the pokedex says about charmander… He… He just fainted and hasn't woken up since. Even though I control the dream. He won't… he won't wake up! No matter what I do! I'm going to put the lucid dreaming fantasies on hold for awhile. I hope you understand, sorry to dissapoint.

-HPP

 **Night 70:**

I don't know what's happening… last night, I decided to try again and see if charmander was better. When I fell asleep, I was in a room I didn't recognize. The starters weren't there but the walls had all sorts of straps. I'd never seen anything like it. Before I knew it, a Machamp came from the shadows and my world flipped around and around. He tied me up to the wall. "Chaaaaamp" he bellowed with a smirk on his face and two small lickitungs walked in, each one planting firmly below my feet. Using his right bottom hand and left bottom hand, he snapped his fingers. At this point, the lickitungs began slowly licking the bottom of my feet. Their tongues were so thick and slimy I felt disgusted and arroused at the same time. At this point the Machamp looked straight into my eyes and used the hand he had ordered one of the lickitungs with and began softly smacking the inside of my thighs. Left, right, left, right; like a game of pong with flesh and genitals. He stuck one of his other fingers into my mouth and swirled it aroudn until it was coated in my own saliva and then slowly inserted it into my ass. Before I could even moan, the machamp placed another hand firmly around my throat. I now understood why he evolves from machoke. Finally, with one hand grasping my neck, one hand slapping my inner thighs and crotch, another hand with 3 fingers in my ass covered in my own drool, he leaned forward began tweaking my nipple with his catlike muscular lips and used his final hand to tweak my nips. He used his spiny mohawk things to tickle my chest occasionally. The lickitungs were now licking from my toes up to my hips while I was locked against the wall. Jesus christ, just writing this is making me sweat. While I didn't ask for this. I didn't try to stop it...or maybe... I did try, but wasn't able to, I just don't know anymore.

With almost every inch of my body being brutally punished by 3 pokemon, I began to surrender myself to my own dream.

-RedsPikaPi

EDIT: A lot of you were asking if the Machamp was a boy or girl. I really don't know because he/she never took off that thong thing. But, with 4 arms, do you really need a dick?

 **Night 72:**

"Haaaa… Hhhhaaa...aaaaaauuuuu…"

 **Night 74:**

"nnnnnNNNNNNNNN"

 **Night 78:**

"FINALLY. My computer has been on the fritz for a few days now and I haven't been able to update. Not that there has been much to update on. Since Wednesday I haven't dreamt at all, or well… I shouldn't say that. I "dream" but everything is gone. I'm just standing there in a deep ghastly purple haze. No vulpix, no starters, no Stox, no crazy BDSM Machamp… nothing. Well I shouldn't say nothing.I didn't see anything other than the haze but it felt like, something had been there but was devoured, leaving nothing left but a strange, unsettling feeling in my stomach.

 _Retrieved post from Parmaslam6_

 _"RPP, stop now! You are beginning to lose grip on reality! You are no longer lucid dreaming, you are in stage 2 of lucid nightmares. Do NOT let it progress beyond this stage of you may never be able to return. You will trapped in world against your will! E-mail me if you need to, I've read a lot about this topic and want you to be safe. Good luck and best wishes." -PSlam6_

 **Night 82:**

I dreamt of giant eyes. Within the purple mist, a set of menacing like eyes just kept growi… no not growing, more like appearing. As if I someone was watching over me while I slept. I… I'm going to try to stay awake tonight.

 **Night 83:**

I don't remember falling asleep. I thought I was at my computer. I mean.. I was at my computer. I just… at some point I was in the dream world. I don't remember when but my walls started to slowly peel away as the thick haze spread throughout my room. When I looked up, there was no ceiling. When I looked down, there was no floor. There was only the eyes. Watching. Haunting me. My dreams and reality are blending into one. Maybe I'm still dreaming. Maybe… no. I can tell when I'm dreaming! I can. SHUT UP. I can. I caaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

 **Night 87:**

tired. Set myalrm to go off every 5 mins so iwont sleep.b een up since sunday. I don't think ican sty up anouthernight. Turnmy ala arm offff no w.w 6 more days1mor6

-PPPPPPPP

 **Night 91:**

I CANNOT SLEEP! 5 DAYS SINCE I SLEPT! I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING! HEWON'TLETMESLEEP! …. TRIED EVERYTHING BUT...the pills...

 **Night 92:**

It's so clear to me now. The confliction, the fear, all part of my imagination. My guest wasn't haunting me, he was literally a HAUNTER. I've known for all my life that he was my soul mate. We were MADE to be together. I long to be a part him. His mist entangles me. I am inside he as he is inside me! We are but a mobius strip of eroticism. His wispy hands fill my pits and I breath him in so that he's even within my lungs. My tongue, hands, feet, everything can be within his transclucent body. I wanted this. My mind was trying to block him out but my lucid dreaming opened the door. I was willing. I wanted this. I was willing. I wanted this. I was willing. I wanted this. No matter how hard I try, those are the only things I can control within this lucid haunting of love. No way to cut my way out. I can't fly away. I… I… My… self implodes within him as I reach my final climax. I breathe myself within him through my anus and we are forever within each other. He looks at me and speaks in his ghostly voice, "Haaaa, haahaaaant." I'm to the point where I know. We are one, he has no secrets. I speak his language. I respond, "Haanhan terhan." He already knows what I have said and can only say.

 **Night 93:**

You can't haunt the willing.

-HauntersPikaPi

 _RedsPikaPi was reported missing from their home on August 5, 3 days before the final entry in their blog._


End file.
